


The pirate's heart

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Past Relationship(s), Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, also known as the Bloody mage, the captain of the Mystic Dragon has lost his mate. Yet his mate lives on with their daughter, a young omega who has his magic but her father's looks. Joined by a cast of the crew along with the adoptive daughters of his first mate, Arthur raises his daughter as a fine young woman.Yet their world is shaken when a navy man who happens to be a dead ringer for his dead mate comes into their lives. Can Arthur protect his family or will he lose more than he wants when the time comes to return his captive? Find out in the Pirate's Heart.





	1. Sea born

The waves rocked the Mystic Dragon as the crew slept during the quiet night. Everyone but the captain and the ship’s doctor. The two were the captain’s cabin, spells keeping the sound in the cabin as the captain moaned in pain.

                Arthur Kirkland the captain of Mystic Dragon and known as the bloody Mage was laying on his bed gripping sheets with his legs spread. Arthur was one of the greatest pirates in the world but there one thing that only his crew knew. Arthur Kirkland was omega, an omega who now giving birth to his heir.

                “I can see the baby’s head captain.” The doctor said.

                “Bloody Hell…” the blond-haired captain said as he pushed.

                “One more push and the babe will be out aru.”

                The captain nodded and pushed, then the room was filled with crying coming from the baby.

                “It’s a girl.”

                The blond hair omega sighed and reached out to hold his small child as the ships doctor started to clean him up. The baby had brown hair but when she opened her eyes, they were a mix of blue and green.

                “She’s beautiful…he would have loved her.”

                “Captain.” The doctor started as tears fell down his captain’s face.

                “Yao…would it be fine if I spend some time with her...”

                “Okay, you’re out the woods, but I will check on you later.”

                The captain nodded as he was left with his daughter looking up at him cooing. He smiled and kissed her head. His heartbreaking a little knowing that the child would never know her father. The man who had loved him enough to let him escape while he took on the navy who was chasing him.

                “Alex, I hope you're looking down, our child is beautiful.”

                Then the captain got out of bed, a calling coming from the sea that surrounded them. He held his daughter close as he walked out on deck. He saw a few men still awake and nodded at them as he walked to the edge of the ship, he watched the waves and the moon as his daughter cooed in his arms.

                “You’re a child born during a full moon, that means you will be a very powerful mage if you chose to be.” He told her.

                The baby cooed and reached up to him, and he smiled and kissed her hand. He then looked into her teal eyes and smiled.

                “Your eyes are like his, I think I know what to call you my dear…Whittney.”

                The girl seemed to smile more and cooed at her mother who smiled back and then started to whimper. Arthur knew right away what was wrong and brought her to his chest and pulled his shirt down and allowed her feed.

                “My sweet girl…” he hummed then looked up when he heard a cry from the deck.

                “ROW BOAT OFF THE PORT BOW, THERE’S A BODY.”

                Arthur frowned and quickly went back to the cabin and place a now sleeping Whittney in her new crib before heading down to the deck where the boat had been drawn up and the body along with other items were now on the deck. When Arthur came down and saw that the body seemed to be that of a young omega he frowned.

                “Yao?”

                “He won’t make it.”

                Arthur looked at the omega, there were bruises everywhere and cuts so deep that the blood still flowed from them. he knelt beside the omega and then watched as the omega opened his eyes and looked over at one of the baskets that beside him.

                “Please…my babies…”

                Arthur looked at Yao who quickly pulled the cover off the blanket that was covering the basket. In it was two newborns, both blonds one white and other dark gold. Arthur bit his lip and looked at Yao, the medic quickly took the children into the medical cabin to check them over. Arthur then looked at the omega.

                “I will make sure that your daughters will be safe…”

                “Bella…and Tina…their names…”

                “Alright, and what’s yours….”

                “Tino…. please give these to them… “

                Arthur felt two metal items being put his hand. He looked at them both and bit his lips again, one had a mark of sea folk, those who could transform between human and merman or mermaid. The other was the symbol of the house which caused him trouble, the house who ruled the island that his lover had been killed on. It was the symbol of the Oxsterina. Yet even knowing this he comforted the omega.

“I will rest now…”

The omega smiled and took his last breath. Arthur along with his crew bowed their heads saying a prayer. Then he looked at them and ordered the men to make the body ready for burial at sea. As they were doing this he headed to the medical bay.

                Yao was dealing with the new babies, he checked over them both. The golden blond was healthy and was crying because she was hungry. The winter blond, on the other hand, had one glaring flaw, Yao frowned as the baby’s eyes wouldn’t focus.

                “Yao?”

                The doctor turned to the captain, and he frowns a little seeing him leaning on the door frame.

                “You should be resting you just gave birth…”

                “I will after a finish my promise.”

                “What do you mean aru?”

                He went over to the two babies and took the necklace which had the symbol of the Northern merman tribe and put it on the blind babe.

                “For the oldest the symbol of your mother’s family, Bella.”

                Then he placed the 2nd necklace on the golden blond.

                “And for your little one the emblem of your father’s family, little Tina.”

                The two babies cooed at the captain’s words as if his voice was as calm as their mothers. The two then seemed to fall asleep their hands gripping each other. Arthur then looked at Yao.

                “We need to protect them.”

                “They are the enemy….”

                “They are children Yao, don’t judge them for their parentage.”

                “Speaking from Experience?”

                “Yao…”

                “Alright, but we need to find a way to feed these two, judging by how they act and look they’re only a month or two old.”

                “Sir?” both turned to see Ludwig the 2nd in command. The alpha had come in and looked at the two children and smiled sadly.

                “With your permission, I would like to take care of children. Feli…”

                Both Arthur and Yao looked at the alpha, Ludwig’s mate Felianico had just lost a baby a few weeks ago but he was still had milk. Arthur nodded as Ludwig took the small babies, who both snuggled the elder alpha. Arthur smiled as he saw the small hand reach to touch Ludwig’s shirt.

                “Alright Ludwig, you and Feli can raise them.”

                “Thank you, sir.” The alpha then left.

                “Now I should back to my own daughter.”

                “Good now you can rest also,” Yao replied as he helped the captain back to his cabin.

                Once they entered, they heard whimpering. Arthur quickly went to his daughter’s side and gently hushed her. Yao just shook his head at the two and then left quietly.

                “Well my princess, it seems you will have your own crewmates.”

                He then looked into her eyes.

                “I don’t know if that is a good or a bad thing.”

 

 

 


	2. Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focus on Berwald

Berwald Oxsterina was a broken man. He had gotten rid of a man who had overseen the underground of his city, but it cost him dearly. He stood in a room that once housed a set of cribs made by his own hand and blankets by his wife, the wall that was painted with stories that came to his childhood. Now the room was destroyed, the cribs had been broken the paint covered in stains, some from the guards that were killed but he was afraid of the smaller pools.

                “Berwald….” He heard a voice behind him.

                “Francis…”

                “I will send my best men to find them. Don’t worry, even if they’re pirates, they wouldn’t hurt...”

                “Francis, I killed the man that Kirkland loved, I would say I would want to get back at the man who killed him.”

                “You didn’t…”

                “I ordered it..”

                “You were following orders from the capital.”

                “Francis, Have I signed the death warrant of my wife and children?”

                “I cannot answer that, but I have seen what Kirkland is to a ship that has a family aboard. The omega and the children were untouched, but the alpha was a little bruised.”

                “What have I done…”

                “You mean we; I was the one who said that we should raid the storehouse.”

                “But I was the one who killed the man.”

                “Berwald.”

                “I need to go see Lukas, he can tell me if they are still alive.”

                “But he might kill you…”

                “I will welcome it if I have lost everything.”

                “Berwald.”

                “Francis, if something should happen…I give permission your family to take over.”

                “Don’t take this the wrong way but I won’t accept it…at least not when there is a chance.”

                Berwald smiled and hugged his brother-in-law.

                “Thank you.”

X

                The docks were quiet when Lord Berwald followed a path he knew all too well. A path once he treaded to meet with his mate to court him before they were married. Now he was heading there to meet with the queen of the Northern sea, the mage of ice, and his mother-in-law.  He came to a small grotto and found himself staring in ice lavender eyes.

                “Lukas…”

                “My son is dead.”

                “I…”

                “I don’t need your empty words; I have lost my son…”

                “What if?”

                “They are lost to me…but not dead.”

                “At least they’re alive…” Berwald muttered.

                “Yes, and I can feel that they are safe.”

                “What has your king…”

                “He wishes to kill you, but I told him to wait, you are following orders of your foolish king.”

                He then looked away from the human alpha, taking a breath.

                “Besides we all have paid dearly for what happened.”

                “I’m sorry…”

                “I know, but doesn’t make the pain any less, and that is your curse as much as ours.”

                With that, the omega merman left the sea to become quiet as he swam away from shore as the shadow of Duke Oxsterina fell the sand and wept.

 


	3. Magic

                Arthur Kirkland was looking out at the calm sea when he heard steps behind him. He turned and caught his now 10-year-old daughter.

                “Mum.”

                “Hello, poppet now what are you doing?”

                “You said today that we chose our teachers.” The brown hair girl replied.

                Arthur smiled and nodded, he along with Ludwig and the rest of the crew thought it would be important for the girls to learn from masters of magic that they had. It was a simple test to see but they had to wait until the girls were at least ten to start their lessons since magic starts settling within a person at age 10.

                “Yes, and we find out what magic the three of you have.”

                Whittney nodded and hugged his neck before he let her down and followed her to the deck where Ludwig along with his mate Feliciano and the twins stood like the rest of the crew. Whittney went to her friends.

                Arthur took this moment to look at the three girls. Whittney’s hair was so much like her fathers which she loved pulling back in a tail which reached to her shoulders. Her eyes a teal color sparkled with the enjoyment of being on the sea. Yes, she was a female version of her father.

                Tina had golden locks which reached the small of her back in waves. Her lavender eyes looking ahead, and beauty had many of the crew talk to Ludwig about marriage to the girl. Arthur had to sometimes step in when a fight between Ludwig and a man-who-got to close and put the said man in the brig to save his life.

                Last was Bella whose snow blond hair was in a braid which reached the center of her back. One of her hands was in her adoptive mother’s hand as her eyes were closed. Arthur couldn’t help but frown, they couldn’t fix the older girl’s eyes not even with a spell, and this caused most of the crew to be gentle around her.

                “Alright, are you ladies ready?” Arthur asked the three as Whittney sat down between Bella and Tina.

                “Yes, captain.” They replied in unison.

                He smiled and then called forth his magic.

                “Et per vires in terrain, et mare, et ea quae est occultatum jam non invenietur. Per potentiam meam, ut mihi magia est ex tribus relati sunt in conspectu meo.” (By the powers of the land and sea, let what is hidden to be seen. By the power of my magic’s might show me the three magics that are in my sight.)

                A green light went into the captain’s hands and went around the three girls. Everyone watched as when the light touched the girls ’ own magic went to touch his. The first was Bella’s once the green touched her, her own magic came with vengeance. The wind came up and the waves rocked as the green magic was attacked by a dark blue hue.

                “Seems that Bella has storm magic…she also has an ability of healing…” Arthur replied as he watched his first mate frown and pull the girl closer.

                The next to go was Tina, and once Arthur’s magic touched her a light purplish/pinkish hue came from it. It seemed that her beauty seemed to blossom more and then in a flash it was gone.

                “It seems Tina has the power of charm and some illusion spells.”

                This caused many of the crew to groan because they knew that meant that Ludwig would be on extra alert for his youngest child. Arthur sighed then his magic touched his daughter, he felt a surge of magic much like his own but also different.

                Whittney’s magic was a mix of light green and blue which reach out to his. He could feel the spark of magic also could smell the earth. He couldn’t help but smile as her magic reached out to his. He then went over and patted her head.

                “You, my dear have a mixture of my sea magic, and your father’s earth magic. Also, I believe you have inherited my family’s magic,” he replied as his daughter looked up and smiled at him.

                “Does that mean you’ll teach me mum?” she asked hopefully.

                “Of course, my dear….”

                “What about me?” Everyone turned to Tina who was looking at everyone with a little pout.

                Captain Kirkland laughed as he watched Ludwig frowned at his youngest daughter.

                “Tina.” The alpha stated.

                “But vatti…” she started to whine.

                “Ve, I can teach her right, Ludwig,” Feli answered and Tina smiled and hugged her mother.

                “vast what ve need, two of you using magic…”

                “But you like Mutti's magic,” Tina replied.

                “Not vhen he uses it on others.”

                “Ludwig, please I want to teach my baby.”

                “Please Vatti.” Tina replied as she gave him puppy dog eyes.

                “Ja.”

                The two cheered hugging the blond alpha.

                Arthur then turns his attention to Bella who was sitting there quietly. He bit his lip, unlike the other two, Bella’s storm magic was one that not many people could teach, he knew that Yao could help her with teaching healing spells.

                “Bella, I think it would be best that Yao teaches you about healing magic.”

                “But you said that sis also has storm magic, who is going teach her that?”

                Arthur sighed then looked at the horizon.

                “I will think about this, how far until we reach land Gilbert?” he called up to the crow’s nest.

                “About an hour, I can see the port.” The albino replied as he called bellow.

                “Good, now you three.” He looked to the three girls.

                “What are the rules when we reach port?”

                “Don’t go anywhere without a grown-up,” Tina stated

                “Make sure you can see the ship so you know where to go,” Whittney said.

                “Don’t talk to strangers,” Bella whispered.

                Arthur nodded and then dismissed everyone to get ready to dock. Yet he couldn’t help but feel this time something was different. That something was going change, but he didn’t know if it was going to be for better or worse.


	4. Abel

                The port city of Broaden was alive especially during the Feast of Fall. Everyone came here to delight their bellies with delicious delights, and other pleasures for their ears and bodies. This was also a perfect time for nobles and even royals to spend some time in the small city.

                This was why Alfred Bonfoy, the eldest son of Francis Bonfoy, the nephew of Berwald Oxsterina was escorting his younger omega brother, along with the beta prince of the Northern sea, and the crown prince of Britannica. Alfred being the oldest at the age of 18 was making sure nothing happened to the two young princes, nor his twin brother.

                “This is awesome, what do you guys want to do first?” Alfred asked the three younger males.

                “I want to see the performers in the square.” Matthew, his twin replied.

                “I wouldn’t mind going to the square, I heard there some new magic books there, mama would want me to learn.” Emil the prince of North replied.

                “And you, Crowned Prince Alistair?” Alfred turned to the youngest of the group.

                “I guess it will be okay, I want to see the sea anyway.”

                Alfred nodded, he understood why the prince wanted to see the sea. He didn’t speak it though, because he knew if he did, it would cause more harm than good for the rest of them. He knew the feeling of missing someone dear to him.

                The four headed to the main square not knowing that their lives would be changed.

X

                Bella was walking alongside her uncle Gilbert, and Yao. They were heading to the shops where Yao could buy some more supplies for the medical room on the ship. He also wanted to see if there were any medical books for new learners in brail for the young blond.

                Gilbert had come with the two just to protect Bella because everyone knew that the ships doctor could handle himself. He was holding Bella’s hand lightly whistling a tune as Gilbird followed along with chirping. His eyes scanning the crowd for anything that could be harmful.

                “It’s so loud…” Bella told the two as she winced hearing a high pitch noise.

                “Well we did come when they are celebrating the Feast of Fall,” Gilbert replied but picked up Bella.

                Yao nodded as they headed to the group of tents where vendors were selling healing supplies. Yao motion for Gilbert to put Bella down as he started to talk with one of the vendors on some healing herbs. Gilbert, on the other hand, was looking at some steel work that was being created across the way.

                Bella was standing there holding onto her uncle’s coat when she heard a melody. It flowed through the air and she had a feeling she heard it before. She found herself wanting to go to it and let go of her uncle’s coat to follow the sound.

                The sound was a simple melody which caused her to thread through the crowd, the people seeming to go out of her way. She then felt something touch her leg and she felt to find herself touch a group of boxes. Then the music stopped, and she felt a hand gently touched hers.

                “Hello, little one.” A voice said gently as it came closer to her.

                “Hello…your song…”

                “It’s a simple song, I’m glad you like it.”

                “Who are you?” she asked, she didn’t know why but she felt at ease with the voice.

                “I’m Abel.”

                “I’m B…”

                “BELLA.” She winced when she heard her uncle’s voice.

                She then felt herself being picked up and then pressed her uncle’s chest and he started to talk again.

                “I was so worried, why did you wander off? If you got lost or even hurt your vatti would kill me which wouldn’t be awesome.”

                “But uncle I was safe, I was just talking to Abel.”

                “Abel.”

                “That would be me.” the voice replied again.

                “So, Abel, what are you doing talking to my niece?”

                “She seemed lost and needed someone to talk to.”

                “How do I know you weren’t tricking her to go with you….”

                The air Bella felt the air start to thicken as a wind picked up. She then heard Abel’s voice again it seemed dark somehow.

                “I’m no slave trader. Especially not to one who is of the Northern sea.” 

                “Uncle please…he’s not bad.” Bella pleaded.

                Gilbert sighed and nodded.

                “Alright we’ll see what the captain says, you may come with us Able.”

                Bella smiled as she heard footsteps following them, she didn’t know why but she felt safe with both Abel and her uncle with her.


	5. Alfred

                Whittney was with her mother, who had Feliciano use his magic to change their appearance. Arthur now as a brown-haired and blue-eyed omega who was slightly shorter than his real height. Whittney now had black hair and her eyes were a deep blue instead of her teal.

                They both were dressed in clothes a trader and his daughter would wear. Arthur kept Whittney close at hand as they headed to the booths. He wanted to make sure his daughter was safe, but he also wanted to be able to see everything that was going on in the port.

                “Mum, are we going to look at the puppet show?”

                “Maybe later poppet, first I want to see if there are any books I need.”

                “Okay.”

                Arthur smiled a the little girl as they headed to the stalls of the market. He would find most books, but he also would find information not found in them. A stall keeper or even a shop keeper would talk about the goings-on in their city, and with a little prying, the captain could hear news about the capital and the king.

                Whittney stayed with her mum looking at the vendors when a small jewel caught her eyes. She moved to the vendor who had it but was stopped by the grip her mother hand on her hand. The young girl frowned but thought of a way to get out of the hold.

                “manus tenuem.” (phantom hand)

                The spell worked and her mother was tricked into thinking that she was still with him. She then headed over to the jewelry vendor. Her hands lightly touching the jewel, it was a crystal that a mixture of sea blue and green colors in it. She could even see a small design on the jewel and gently touched the jewel.

                “It’s called a fairy jewel.” Whittney looked up to see an older omega with lavender eyes.

                “Is it because of its design?”

                “Yes, you’re a very bright girl.” the omega replied.

                “Mum, says I get it from him.”

                “What does your papa say?”

                Whittney looked down her body turning away from the omega. She had heard about her dad from the crew but when she asked her mum, he would change the subject. Whittney shook her head and looked at omega again.

                “I don’t have one, but mum does his best.”

                “Oh…”

                “Mattie.” A voice called from behind the omega.

                That was the same time that Whittney felt someone grabbed her and turned her around. She then was looking at her mum’s eyes.

                “Mum”

                “What are you thinking?”

                “I just wanted to look at it a jewel…”

                “You could have told me; you shouldn’t have a runoff.” He gently scolded.

                “Sorry, mum…”

                “Hey, don’t be too hard on her.” a voice interrupted and the two looked at the alpha who spoke.

                Arthur’s heart almost stopped seeing a smile he thought dead. It couldn’t be, but this alpha was too young. He had golden locks not the brown of his mate, and his eyes were blue, not red. Yet his heart seemed to beat faster as the alpha looked at him.

                “Alfred be nice, sorry about my brother, I’m Matthew Bonfoy.”

                Arthur fought back a growl as he pulled Whittney closer to him. He hated that name, one of the names that took his love from him, the father of his precious girl. He then looked at the jewel that his daughter was holding.

                “This is the jewel you were looking at?”

                “Yes, Mr. Matthew said it’s a Fairy Jewel.”

                “It is, though it’s not a true one.”

                “What do you mean?” asked Alfred.

                “It’s missing its partner when an artist makes a fairy jewel in two pieces that fit together, and they’re usually bought by couples to show their love…”

                “Mum are you okay?” she asked holding his hand.

                Arthur then realized that he was crying.

                “I’m okay love…”

                Whittney frowned but before she could say something, Alfred came over and gently touched Arthur’s shoulder.  Arthur looked up at him and for a moment he didn’t see the new alpha but his mate. His voice seemed to even change.

                “It’s going to be alright Babe….”

                “Alan…” he whispered snuggling to the touch.

                “You need to be strong for your little girl.”

                “Our daughter…”

                He then moved and kissed his mate. He was a little surprise when Alan tried to push him away and he growled a little. He then whined as he was pushed away and then felt a slap on his cheek.

                “Mum!”

                “What?”

                “Alfred, why did you do that?”

                “I had to make him snap out of it.”

                “By hitting him?”

                Arthur blinked then blush knowing what just happened. He then took Whitney's hand and quickly started to leave until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Alfred looking at him with a look in his eyes that he only saw once before with someone else.

                “What do you want?!”

                “Who’s Alan?”

                “Someone I knew long ago…”

                But before Alfred could say another word the air was filled with the sound of cannon fire and magic. Arthur quickly put Whittney behind him and drew out his sword as he saw a figure come toward them. it was a figure that he knew well.

                “Well, what do we have here?”

                Standing before the two was a man with dark skin brown hair and green eyes. He wore a captain’s coat and was staring right into Arthur’s eyes. Then was gasped from behind him and he looked to see Whittney in her real form and knew that his transformation was gone.

                “Carriedo.” Arthur hissed as he pushed Whittney behind him and took out his sword.

                “Is that your little niñita?” (little girl)

                “Leave her out of this,” Arthur ordered.

                “Oh, but she was born into this Si, she has the blood of two criminals through her veins.”

                Arthur let out magic to attack the other pirate.

                “He wasn’t a criminal.” He replied as he attacked the other.

                “Still have that temper I see,” Carriedo replied as he fought with Arthur.

                “Mum..” Whittney tried to go to him but arms pulled her away.

                “Easy, I don’t think your mum wants you hurt.”

                Whittney looked at Alfred and then looked at people around them running away. Whittney the looked up at Alfred whose blue eyes seemed to darken and new color seemed to put off the magic that seemed like hers’.

                “Go behind that pillar and don’t come out until I or your mum come to get you.”

                “But.”

                “Now Whittney.”

                Whittney followed Alfred’s order and hid behind a pillar covering her ears not hear the fighting. She prayed that her mum would be alright. Then she remembered they weren’t alone.

                “What about the others?!”


End file.
